User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 18, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'm going to kick off this update by once again wishing a Happy Belated 16th Birthday to the Wing Commander CIC website. I certainly know that without the assistance of the CIC community, WCRPG would not have been as great of a success as it has been. I was able to attend the celebration on Saturday for about four hours or so and if you missed it, I'll just say that a good time was had by all. Those of you who were there know that during the course of the trivia sessions I was accused of being A) an encyclopedia, B) a Kilrathi, and C) Ben Lesnick (the mighty Bandit LOAF himself) in disguise. I want to assure all of you that in at least two out of three of those cases, that's definitely not true... As far as this last week is concerned, it was short largely owing to the work I was doing with CIC member Aginor (as I mentioned in the last update). That work took up a fair chunk of time on Monday and the whole day on Tuesday. I did take some time to go ahead and build stats for the Lynx scout fighter on Monday, and I also made a set of attempts to contact Shaun Rashid and Rajan Ragupathy about my ongoing work with the Aces materials that same day. So far I've had no response from either, though I may have bumped into Rajan at the party on Saturday and he gave me another avenue of contact to try out, which I'll attempt later today. On Wednesday I became free to work on other things; I decided to go ahead and churn out the next Saga character, Avatarr. He was a pretty fun character to do and I once again think I got the stats right, but I'd like to hear from the Saga folks to be absolutely sure. It took me a few tries to get the spelling correct (kept on wanting to do two "a"s and one "r"; it's the other way around). Avatarr took up the full day on Wednesday, so it wasn't until Thursday of this week that I got back to work on Elegy, making notes on characters and adding some pretty kick-awesome aspects to the plot (solving a major dillema I had with the plot as a whole in the process - and adding more to the tragedy of the story as well). A friend of mine suggested that part of my ongoing problems with the Demon's Eye Pack characters - namely determining why they're at T'Kon H'hra at the start of the campaign - was that I needed to develop at least a partial history for each character. I realized this was a good suggestion (a rare occurance from this particular friend), and so on Friday I worked on those behind the scenes. I also realized that the craft I've done of late (new stuff for Elegy and the Aces craft) were slightly off; I had forgotten to take into account the effect of their ECM modules. I took some time to correct those on Friday. The general Plan for this week is pretty much the same as it has been the last few weeks: churn out an Aces craft (probably the Jaguar this week), do another Saga character (either Phalanx or Psychopath this week), and then get back to plot and characters. I'm getting closer to the point where I'll be able to join the beginning of the campaign with the end I think; I'm keeping copious notes of everything and I'm hoping to get to work there soon. Meanwhile I've got character histories to work on. Those are coming along, though I'm borrowing history generation from another RPG system in this case (one that fits surprisingly well) and I still need to sit down and decode some notes from various rapid dice rolls I generated on Friday. I anticipate that work going by pretty quickly and I hope to be able to start churning out some Pack members before the week is out. Cross your fingers. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on August 25th. Avatarr Bradley Alistair is a native of Earth, born and raised within a few blocks of California's famous Newport Pier. Always a natural athlete, he began playing hyperball at the age of seven and continued through his junior high school and high school years, playing as starting quarterback and leading the Newport Harbor High School Sailors to a national championship in 2662 and three consecutive state championships from 2661 to 2663. After his high school graduation, Alistair attended the Space Force Adademy with a specialization in linguistics. Through is studies, he notably became one of only a handful of Terran specialists in Kilrathi linguistics and culture; in particular he became fluent in the Kilrathi language. Alistair continued to play hyperball as their starring quarterback all four years of his tenture at his academy; Avatarr earned his callsign during the Academy's 2666 game versus the University of Texas Longhorns, when noted sportscaster Woody Swannie dubbed him "the avatar of hyperball" after his delivery of a spectacular rising-lateral parabolic touchdown pass - a Hail Mary play at that. Swannie's native southern accent stumbled a bit on the word "avatar" and folks mocked the sportscaster's pronunciation in social media, leading to the extra "r" on the end when the name ultimately became Alistair's callsign later on in flight school. Avatarr graduated in 2667 with a B.A. in Linguistics with Honors. The Confederation Office of Naval Intelligence made a relentless attempt to recruit him into their ranks upon his graduation, but Avatarr turned all their offers down and opted for a spot in flight school, specializing in the F-44/G Rapier-II. Avatarr was assigned to TCS Saratoga during the Battle of Earth, where he participated in defensive CAP missions. His performance was a direct reflection on the skill of his fighter wing; Saratoga survived the Battle of Earth relatively unscathed. After the battle he was promoted to First Lieutenant and qualified on the HF-66 Thunderbolt-VII. He received a permanent assignment aboard Saratoga in Sol Sector, but the assignment did not last for long; he was reassigned to TCS Hermes in Vega Sector after an unspecified 'incident' that involved the twin daughters of Saratoga's CO. Avatarr revels in letting people underestimate him. His uncaring and nonchalant attitude has given people the impression that he’s not all there. His sports record and off-duty bodybuilding hobby gives people the impression that he is just a ‘dumb jock’. His exploits with females (both conquests and failures) are legendary, and has given him a reputation of an ignorant womanizer who treats females as disposable objects. In reality, Avatarr is deceptively alert with a highly analytical mind. With a smooth tongue and a sharp wit, he skilled in making cutting remarks that expose the shortcomings of others or that mock the situation at hand. A free-spirited flier, Avatarr has an energetic flying and fighting style. Even though he is not as grim about war as others, in reality he relishes the thrill of combat and enjoys pushing himself to his limits. After the war ended, Avatarr opened up a night club and small merantile service on the main world of the Hilo Base system; it has been suggested that ONI finally recruited Alistair, and that his businesses are a front for intelligence gathering activities in and along the Kilrathi frontier of Trk'Pahn and Vega Sectors. Category:Blog posts